


一桩事先张扬的离婚案

by Gloucestershire



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 07:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloucestershire/pseuds/Gloucestershire





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**卡瓦尼诉苏亚雷斯离婚案**

Edison Cavani V. Luis Suarez

475 M, Uruguay  
[765] 2013/3/24

 

* * *

 

 

_卡瓦尼辩护律师弗兰克 · J · 福柯陈词_

 

我的当事人今年26岁，职业足球运动员，与苏亚雷斯先生相恋8年，结婚3年，育有一子，现年2岁。对离婚请求中每一件事实的主张，我都将辅之以具体的时间地点佐证。

1、  
2010年8月17日，我的当事人和好友费XX在那不勒斯Via Toledo步行街的little apple酒吧为胜利进行庆祝，喝了两瓶冰啤酒，吃了一块海鲜比萨，神志十分清楚。在他回家后，苏亚雷斯先生以“穿着不当、不管孩子”为由，不顾反抗，强行与他发生了性关系。

2、  
2011年2月9日，苏亚雷斯先生在我的当事人拒绝做全职父亲后，将家中厨房内大部分厨具扫到地上后摔门而去，包括饮水壶、洗碗机、咖啡机、保温杯、碗筷和放在餐桌上的鸟笼。由于其中大部分是玻璃制品，碎片四射，我的当事人被割破了小腿和胳膊。虽是轻伤，但对方的暴力倾向显然已经很严重，且伴有冷暴力行为。

3、  
2012年7月22日，那不勒斯机场，苏亚雷斯先生在VIP候机室当场大声质问我的当事人“为什么外出次数这么频繁，是不是不想跟我过了”，并抓着他的头发，家庭暴力程度再次升级。

4、  
2012年10月10日-14日，那不勒斯俱乐部训练基地，苏亚雷斯先生雇佣私人侦探跟踪我的当事人，拍照并录下他每天的行踪，还要求私人侦探将照片寄到“与他交往过密的alpha”家中施加威胁，给我的当事人和XXX带来极大心理负担，严重侵犯了他们的肖像权和名誉权。

5、  
2012年12月20日，苏亚雷斯先生将一封起草好的离婚协议书邮寄到两人在乌拉圭萨尔托的别墅，自行将离婚理由填成“配偶出轨”和“忽略丈夫需求”，并要求我的当事人处理好共同财产分割问题后尽早签字。  
在此之前，我的当事人为孩子的健康成长考虑，曾多次打电话给他均被拒绝接听。电话接通后，我的当事人苦苦哀求他给自己一个解释的机会，不要诉诸于法律，让孩子成为两人感情破裂的牺牲品，他则回以一句“你变得我都认不出来了”。

6、  
2012年12月25日，XXX不忍我的当事人遭受不实指控，专程前往利物浦拜访苏亚雷斯先生，被一口咬在肩头。他的就医记录已经在证据档案中归档，随时可以提出取证。

7、  
2012年12月27日，苏亚雷斯先生委托的私人侦探回访，告知他已掌握的监控录像中并无任何过度亲密证据。他回到萨尔托别墅后，祈求我的当事人原谅他此前的种种行为。他的解释是：“埃丁森，我爱你，我只是太怕失去你。”  
从这件事能看出他的反复无常、暴躁易怒、冲动莽撞，他也许是一名优秀的球员，但绝对称不上是一个合格的丈夫。

 

从以上事实中，我们不难得出结论：多年以来，苏亚雷斯先生与我的当事人在家庭中存在不容回避的权力失衡问题。法律不曾赋予alpha对omega的人身管辖权，更不允许alpha对伴侣实施暴力来解决问题。苏亚雷斯先生对伴侣失去最基本的信任和尊重，他施加的琐碎暴力、言语侮辱和对社交区间的质疑已经严重影响了我的当事人的正常生活，甚至危及到了他和朋友的正当交往。

此外我想请问苏亚雷斯先生，你表达爱的方式就是不停地怀疑、指责、侵犯他吗？你在指责我的当事人忽略你的生理需求和心理感受时，是否有一丝一毫在意他过的需求和感受呢？你是否能感同身受一个职业球员生育后因身体机能下降状态下滑无缘重大赛事、即将被俱乐部卖掉的痛苦？你在他尚有个人收入时都能将他逼上绝境，他又怎么能相信自己做全职父亲后不会遭受你更严重的鄙视和更残忍的对待呢？  
我想请问法官大人，我们的社会是否已经达到这样的文明程度，能在最大程度分担omega的生育成本并保障已婚育omega在家庭生活和职场中的基本权利？能鼓励alpha积极参与育儿、分担omega的压力，让omega不必以牺牲过多自我利益即可获得足够的支持？

我相信上述问题的答案都是不确定的，因为在这些领域中所产生的具体问题，无法用主导性征所掌握的词语回答，更不能用群体经历代替具有特殊性的单独个体做判断，只能仰赖法律的保护和平衡。但今天我很遗憾地看到，法律成了特殊力量源泉与合法性的标签，成了暴力的栖息地和遮羞布。暴力巩固了合法性，合法性又掩盖了暴力的事实。我们国家倾向于alpha的离婚法案不正是对处于弱势地位的omega群体的暴力吗？


	2. Chapter 2

_苏亚雷斯辩护律师爱丽丝 · 德恩里科陈词_

 

首先我将向各位出示一张经过那不勒斯俱乐部官方认证的行程表：

图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/SDQVD8CjbFQZCs49.png

由行程表，我制作出了一张饼状图直观地展示出卡瓦尼先生在2011年9月是如何分配时间的：

图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/MadxRzVWQjc3cu6x.png

 

人的言辞可以经过矫饰，但数据永远不偏不倚从不说谎。作为一个已婚已育的omega、一个宝宝刚满三个月的亲生父亲，卡瓦尼先生呆在家中的时间少之又少，花费在丈夫和孩子身上的精力几乎可以忽略不计。他在这段婚姻中有多忽略家庭关系、多忽视家人需求，已经无需我赘述。

正因omega父亲的缺席，我的当事人在承担养家糊口的重任、监督保姆照顾孩子的任务的同时，还无法从家庭中获得他本应享受到的温情和照顾。即使是像我的当事人一样善良宽容的alpha，有一个像卡瓦尼先生一样自私自利、平均每月二十天都待在外国、不肯承担家庭责任的伴侣，感情破裂都是必然的结果。  
此外，我的当事人在起草离婚协议书时提出了几件离婚请求事实，一定程度上能解释某些含糊不清的暧昧疑问：

1、2010年8月17日晚上，我的当事人发现卡瓦尼先生穿着一件白色紧身T恤，与名义上的好友费XX出现在那不勒斯Via Toledo步行街的little apple酒吧，并被后者独自开车送回家。但在当天下午通电话时，卡瓦尼先生告知他，同行的不止有费XX，还有一整个球队及教练组成员。

2、2011年2月8日，卡瓦尼先生抱怨哺乳耽误睡眠，与经纪人就俱乐部新合同一事产生争执。我的当事人怕他尚未恢复就开始训练有损身体健康，善意地提出他可以在家休息一段时间，等孩子两岁左右再重返赛场，自己负担家庭全部支出。卡瓦尼先生坚决拒绝，为了新合同中2000万欧元的奖励，加大恢复训练的力度。

3、2011年11月23日，卡瓦尼先生在孩子周岁宴后第二天就从利物浦飞往那不勒斯进行恢复训练，我的当事人需要独自照顾哭闹不休的孩子。

4、2012年7月20日，我的当事人已经足足七天没有过任何性生活。作为一个正值盛年、生理功能完善的健康alpha，他向已结合伴侣提出性交要求再正常不过。但卡瓦尼先生以要为次日下午的比赛保存体力为由，拒绝履行满足丈夫性需求的义务。

5、2012年10月，整整一个月，卡瓦尼先生都以联赛和欧冠为由，屡次拖延与我当事人视频的时间。他在视频过程中总是一副神情倦怠、松散颓废的样子，和队友们游街庆祝时却精神饱满，不知是否已经发展出了人格分裂的疾病。

6、2012年12月23日，圣诞节前夕，我的当事人满心欢喜地给孩子采购衣服和玩具，卡瓦尼先生却在公园中和费XX畅谈心事。两天后费XX光明正大地来找我的当事人，他的原话是：“希望你能好好关心埃丁森，现在他心理很脆弱却极力掩饰着，你一定要好好照顾他。”

7、2012年12月27日，我的当事人希望尽力弥补自己和卡瓦尼先生关系中的裂痕，买了香槟玫瑰送到他的经纪人办公室却被拒收，甚至被拦在两人的别墅门外。卡瓦尼先生未经任何沟通就修改了进门密码，经过我当事人的苦苦哀求才允许他见一眼孩子。

说到法律判定，我更想谈谈alpha在整个社会中遭受的歧视。在司法体系中，alpha的定罪率远高于omega，自1930年以来我国共给3754人判定过罪名，其中2098人是alpha，他们被执行死刑的概率也大大超过了omega；在社会期望中，alpha肩负着养家糊口的重大责任，被工作的劳累压垮了身躯，许多alpha都患有不同程度的心理疾病；在个人家庭里，alpha供养着omega，更要为omega伴侣的行为负责，以达成统治、维持家庭生计的目的。

在此前的证词中，我的当事人宛如毫无人性和教养的禽兽。但事实上每次争吵都是卡瓦尼先生自己挑起了争端，正由于他自私的个性、无状的言辞、不轨的行为和与其他alpha毫无界限感的相处模式，才导致我的当事人为挽救婚姻做出了一次次绝望的挣扎。

在那不勒斯机场，处于极端羞辱导致的激情支配下，我的当事人拽住了卡瓦尼先生的头发；在萨尔托别墅，被omega毫无温情可言的挑衅激怒，我的当事人砸碎了一些无关紧要的物件，但他的错误也仅此而已。他克制住了自己，没有动手打他缺乏教养和行为常识的伴侣，甚至并没有进行辱骂和斥责。在这种状态下，我不知道我的当事人触犯了哪个国家制定的规章制度以至于要被拒之门外甚至被当庭起诉？

像卡瓦尼先生一样执意揭露家庭内幕，定然是毫无益处的。将这种伴侣间的争吵打斗展示给公众，不仅扩大了他们之间的感情裂痕，还会鼓励公众像卡瓦尼先生一样桀骜不驯、自私风流。因此，我建议，除非能证实我的当事人对伴侣造成了永久性伤害或施加了过分的暴力，否则没有任何一条法律支持将他判定为离婚的过错方。


	3. Chapter 3

**_卡瓦尼辩护律师弗兰克 · J · 福柯陈词_ **

 

既然苏亚雷斯先生一直在质疑伴侣为家庭的付出，我将在此做出详细真实的说明，以下是生育带给我当事人身体的损害：

图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/aIyMsmZs7M0c037e.png

有些病症闻所未闻，听起来甚至很恶心，但事实如此，不会因为你觉得陌生或恶心而不存在。即使我的当事人没有不良嗜好、身体素质优异，生育对于他而言依然是不可逆的损耗。这些是我的当事人在产后三个月就急于健身、进行恢复训练的唯一原因，否则他的身体将无法负荷日后高强度的训练和比赛。

他为生育付出的健康、时间成本被社会认定为理所应当，他因此搁浅的职业规划和未来发展也伴侣被视为理所应当。至于我当事人的痛苦，苏亚雷斯先生不知道，或者说他不想知道。

至于我当事人为何如此执着于重返赛场？一方面他自幼热爱足球并在目前为止的职业生涯中获得了极高成就，和苏亚雷斯先生一样，他对自己职业运动员的身份有着强烈的认同感；另一方面，则是出于生育后omega职场待遇的现实考虑。

图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/1jdBA8kPwH0sA08v.png

这张折线图显示出自1980年以来，AO工资差从接近50%一路下降到近20%。剩下的20%，绝大部分影响因素就是生育。造成工资差距的原因有很多，最重要的因素就是生育导致的事业中断，以及工作类型的变化。

虽然婚育后都alpha收入增长有所减缓，但并未停止上升的势头，omega的收入则成断崖式下跌。不难看出同样是削减劳动时间，社会对omega剥削得更多。这样残酷的现实难免让我的当事人心有戚戚，何况他所处的竞技体育职业环境要更为严苛。在我国如此严重的就业及薪酬不平等境遇下，对方律师提到“新合同中新加的2000万欧元奖金”可谓无稽之谈。

图片: https://uploader.shimo.im/f/uS63JHZ0leI8WaFj.png

此外，根据美国人权学家Betrand、Pan和Kamienca的发现：如果omega收入比alpha高，omega会倾向于做更多家务活来补偿。即便如此，婚姻依然更不幸福，离婚率依然更高。但这些家务劳动在苏亚雷斯先生看来，显然是他应尽的义务，并不能计入我当事人对家庭的付出成本之中。

在生产后的育儿过程中，我的当事人遭受了前所未有的打击。造成他产后抑郁症的因素不仅仅局限于身体疲劳和生产损害，更多源自心理创伤。苏亚雷斯先生执意以为他着想的理由劝说他做全职父亲，直至孩子两岁再重返赛场，这种毫无同理心的提议让他感到被欺骗、被羞辱。所幸，在保姆、心理医生和营养师的协调下，抑郁症症状在孩子满月后消失。但苏亚雷斯先生不仅没有对我当事人的生理、心理问题展现出基本的关怀理解，还一再强调他忽视家庭、忽略丈夫孩子的需求。

根据苏亚雷斯先生所在利物浦俱乐部的行程确认，他在2011年3月花在育儿方面的时间比例是8%，仅比我的当事人高1%。但在他看来，这已经算是他为孩子付出的感天动地的牺牲。此外，根据生育之前双方最后签订的一份合同显示，我当事人的薪酬福利总计要高出苏亚雷斯先生4万7千6百欧元，没有任何证据显示他将薪酬全部用于私人储蓄或转移给所谓的情人。也就是说，苏亚雷斯先生同时独自赚钱养家、独自抚养孩子的说法是站不住脚的。

众所周知，即使AO伴侣双方同样都是职业足球运动员，同样面临着重大赛事的挑战，整个社会始终都期待omega付出更多努力来抚养子女，哪怕是以牺牲自我为代价。但是，社会期望都是正确的吗？既定规则都是标榜史册的真理吗？由alpha书写的AO互动机制不始终都在维护既得利益者的权力吗？

当我的当事人与苏亚雷斯先生一样希望在生育后拥有自己的事业、社交、休闲活动时，他就不再是一个合格的父亲、一个合格的omega；当他饱受耻骨疼痛折磨躺在私人诊所的病床上、实在没有精力应付丈夫的性需求时，他就变成了自私自利、刁蛮跋扈的可耻小人；当他仅仅提出自己想在婚姻中享受alpha几千年来一直享受着的舒适权益时，他就要被质疑品行，甚至成为公众之敌。

苏亚雷斯先生享受着性征红利、无意识地剥削着伴侣作为自然人的尊严和权利，用冷漠且毫无同理心的言辞和行为一次次伤害着伴侣的心。他滥用着社会共同体约定俗成赋予alpha群体的权力，将权力的运用作为恶意的遮掩，将不合理的性征优势为自私做辩护。而这些权力本就不该属于他，不该属于任何文明社会中任何一个人。

如果这些行为都不能算给omega带来严重伤害，那么家庭治理修正法案对公众而言将再无可信度；如果我们也像落后的道德准则一样继续对omega群体施以双重标准，许诺了正义的法律将成为非正义的借口。我只希望，我的当事人能得到宪法及婚姻法第一修正案赋予他的权利，能代表广大被沉重枷锁束缚着的omega群体获得一次久违的胜利。


	4. 附录

附录：苏亚雷斯辩护律师爱丽丝 · 德恩里科对卡瓦尼的质询

 

AD=爱丽丝 · 德恩里科  
EC=埃丁森 · 卡瓦尼

AD：你没用很大力气反抗——这不就是一场AO伴侣之间的争吵吗？你们难道没有过粗暴风格的性爱吗？象征性地推拒，扭过头不让alpha亲吻，都是属于你们私人间的情趣。  
卡瓦尼先生，你是否不仅没有明确地拒绝，还用你习惯性的肢体动作和语言向他发出了错误的信号，让他认为你在玩欲拒还迎的把戏？  
EC：我们有过，但那次不是。我没有欲拒还迎，我就是不想做。  
AD：那么，如你所说，你为什么不在被丈夫强迫后立刻申请限制令并提起离婚诉讼？  
EC：事后他诚恳地认错了，我觉得没有到离婚的程度。  
AD：所以又成了程度的问题？你能忍受一次婚内强奸，却无法忍受他抓你头发？  
EC：我不是仅仅因为他抓我头发或他强迫过我才提出离婚的，有很多因素积聚在一起。  
AD：哦，那是因为他近年收入下降无法满足你的要求吗？还是因为你终于和费XX在法国碰撞出了激情的火花？你在去年11月接受电台采访时说，“对我而言，朋友是一个非常珍贵的人，是一个与你拥有特殊又强烈联系的人，你对他也是如此”。卡瓦尼先生，你和费XX特殊、珍贵且强烈的联系到底是一种怎样的关系？你在我当事人转会的紧要关头提出离婚诉讼究竟有什么动机？


End file.
